<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends in Low Places by artlesscommerce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889366">Friends in Low Places</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlesscommerce/pseuds/artlesscommerce'>artlesscommerce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RadioHusk Week 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Crush, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Partners in Crime, Secret Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:09:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlesscommerce/pseuds/artlesscommerce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastor gives Husk a hand. Husk is an awkward old man. </p><p>(Day 6 (?) of RadioHusk week, partners in crime!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RadioHusk Week 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friends in Low Places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They are not dating in this fic...yet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Travis snickered to himself, slipping out of the casino with a bursting wallet. Another lucrative evening of cheating and picking pockets. He had a spring in his step as he breathed in the night air, and began walking down the street. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a voice from the shadows rasp, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. He walked faster; this was Hell, after all, no fuckin' way was he gonna stop and see who was creeping on him. Shit, he was about to get mugged, he knew it. He didn't hear footsteps, but he felt the presence approaching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Travis, I fuckin' said </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Hey!'"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A large paw grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Oh, shit. It was worse than a mugger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Husk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk was a decent guy, fun to play cards with, definitely fun to drink with. But Husk when you owed him money...Not so fun. Mostly a pest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Travis owed Husk a lot of money. He'd actually gone to this casino, across town, just to avoid him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh...Hey, man, I...I didn't think you came here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I go where my money is," he said. "It's now or never, Travis."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never was an option?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. If you don't have it, just tell me, man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, great, because -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'Cause if you don't have it, you'll just have to make it up to me. Maybe I'll snap that little beak off and make it into an earring." He grabbed Travis's face and squeezed hard, making his eyes bug out. "Or maybe I'll make your good eye match the shitty one. Can you see outta that thing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," he spluttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Interesting." He released Travis's face. "Gimme my money."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Travis stepped back slowly, planning on bolting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, Husk, I don't have it right now. I'll call ya tomorrow, how about that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk followed Travis's slow path, stalking his prey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give it to me right this second, or else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Travis couldn't help it. He laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or what, pussycat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooo, like who, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Travis turned around to start walking away, but to his surprise, bumped directly into someone. He jumped back and looked up into the mystery person's face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silhouetted by the streetlamp, he could see the demon in front of him was tall and thin, with slender, small antlers sloping up from his mop of hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Static buzzed in the air. Travis's heart skipped a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy. Fucking. Shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped back, only to bump into Husk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor leaned down, nose-to-nose with Travis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>me!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Travis squeaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor bared his evil yellow teeth. "I think you owe my good friend some -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Travis rummaged through his pockets and hastily threw bundles of cash to the ground. Lots of fives and singles, but as Husk scanned the small pile, he definitely saw some rolls of twenties and hundreds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk picked up the cash and stowed it in his hat. He grabbed Travis by the collar and stuffed his hands in the bird's pockets, grabbing the last few bills he had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That should cover it," Husk chuckled, releasing Travis's collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bird was still staring up at Alastor, cowering. His knees quaked, hitting each other comically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I help you?" Alastor wondered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Travis shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then by God, man, why are you still here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Travis immediately bolted. Husk laughed, watching the scrawny idiot bounce away. Alastor let a laugh track slip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," Husk said. "Not a lotta bosses would help one of their guys out like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor waved his hand. "Boss is a strong word!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You literally own my soul and give me tasks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tomato, to-</span>
  <em>
    <span>mahhh-</span>
  </em>
  <span>to!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk shifted awkwardly. He and Alastor were rarely alone in person; they usually communicated over the radio. Husk's stomach had an odd feeling, like anxiety, but a good version. It felt like a small bird flapping around in his gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, uh...You said you were free tonight," Husk said, scratching the ground with his toe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk cleared his throat. "Yeah, uh...Wanna go spend some'a this money? Y'know, if you're not busy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor tilted his head. "On what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, this was humiliating. "Oh, y'know, we could go dancing, hit the casino, get a drink - food? Do you eat...food that ain't...people?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor's smile softened. "Most of my meals are people-free, actually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Interesting…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's a lovely bistro I know, back toward Main Street…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh. Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Would you like to - ?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! I mean, uh, yeah. Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor chuckled. He held out his arm for Husk. "I'll give us a ride; it's a bitch of a walk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk sheepishly hooked his arm around Alastor's and held onto his hat. Al snapped his fingers and teleported them. Husk hated that feeling, the gut wrenching whirlwind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they landed, Husk swayed, and Alastor tugged him straight. Their arms were still hooked. Husk didn't move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I'll indulge in a quiche," Alastor mused aloud, walking Husk into the restaurant. He, notably, tightened his arm rather than unlooping it from the cat's. Husk couldn't conceal a bit of redness in the cheeks, or a small smile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed. Pls leave a comment if so, or come chill with me on ig or twitter @hippiehusk. I'm getting reamed right now for "Double Crossed" so i could really use some kind words. It took a lot for me to write about my trauma and to explain the trauma publicly like that. Thanks guys.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>